Dumbledore's murderer
by Padmarosa
Summary: Drago et Hermione font leur sixième année, à Poudlard. Préoccupés par leurs affaires personnelles. Chacun de leur côté, ils s'étaient aérés l'esprit en allant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tard le soir. Mais quel furent leur surprise en découvrant Dumbledore tuer une moldue …
1. Secret scellé

HELLO LES POTOS !

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce weekend :D Moi oui, ça peut aller :')

Je me ramène avec une nouvelle fiction ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre un !

(PS : N'oubliez pas de me laisser un avis)

**(PSS : Je recherche une bêta !) **#Padma

* * *

><p><strong>1 - Secret scellé<strong>

Hermione venait de débuter sa sixième année, avec ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry et son pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy. Tout allait pour le mieux, malgré le fait que Ron sortait avec cette sensu de Lavande Brown. Oh par Merlin, qu'est-ce que Hermione pouvait l'envier et surtout, la haïr. Et ça avait l'air d'être réciproque.

Un mois après la rentrée des élèves de Poudlard, Hermione travaillait déjà dur. Elle bûchait jusqu'à tard le soir à la bibliothèque. Elle ne pouvait que faire ça, de toute manière. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Lavande trifouiller le gosier du rouquin dont elle en pinçait. Elle essayait d'y passer outre, mais c'était malheureusement trop dur pour la jeune fille. Si bien qu'elle explosa, en pleine révision d'arithmancie, à cette même bibliothèque. Elle fut soulagée, plus tard, de constater qu'il n'y avait presque personne pour la zyeuter dans cet état lamentable.

Hermione s'extirpa de la pièce, et se promena dans les couloirs du château, bien que le couvre feu allait bientôt tomber. Elle n'en avait que faire. Elle devait se changer les idées. Oublier. Rêver. Résister.

_Oublier. Rêver. Résister. _

Ces trois mots avaient eut un effet plutôt perspicace chez elle. Cela la calmait, même. Inlassablement, elle se répétait alors, ces trois petits mots mais se figea en statut, après avoir perçut un cri aiguë. Elle releva la tête, qu'elle ne s'empêcha pas de baisser, comme honteuse de son sort, et fit face à Drago Malefoy. Par merlin, que faisait-il là, lui ?!

_- Granger … Tu as entendu comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-il avec un semblant d'espoir.

_- J'ai bien peur que oui, Malefoy._

Leurs regards se portèrent sur une même porte. Pas n'importe laquelle. C'était celle qui conduisait au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils se rapprochèrent de celle-ci, envenimés par la curiosité. Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor restèrent planter là, devant le tableau, avec l'envie de l'ouvrir.

_- Je parie que tu ne connais pas le mot de passe, n'est-ce pas ? _cingla la fille aux cheveux hirsutes.

_- Je parie que tu le connais, alors dépêche-toi de le dire, Granger !_ invectiva Drago.

_- Suçacide. _

Le tableau les laissa passer à contre cœur et chuchota quelque chose d'à peine audible, que ni lui, ni elle, n'avait saisie. A pas feutrés, ils se hâtèrent d'aller vers la porte qui accéda au bureau du directeur. Étonnement, elle était entre ouverte. Hermione retint sa respiration, tandis que son cœur faisait d'incroyables saltos dans sa cage thoracique.

_- Non, arrêtez, je vous en supplie …_ hoqueta une voix féminine.

Hermione et Drago assistèrent à un meurtre. Oui. Dumbledore venait de tuer une moldue. La Gryffondor allait hurler, mais Malefoy, la voyant venir, l'arrêta en lui planquant une main sur la bouche.

_- Il faut partir. Vite. On s'est déjà fait repérer par le tableau de Phineas Black !_ lui murmura-t-il.

Vingt deux heure frappa, et dans les couloirs de Poudlard, courraient deux élèves de deux maison opposées.

Ils fuyaient ce qu'ils venait d'observer.

_Dumbledore était un meurtrier. _

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Hermione, ne tenant plus sur ses maigres jambes, chuta par terre et sanglota le plus silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Drago, lui, avait ce visage que personne ne pouvait cerner.

_- Je n'y crois pas. Granger, par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible !_ s'écria-t-il presque d'un coup.

_- Mais ça c'est passé ! Dumbledore vient de tuer quelqu'un ! C'est un assassin ! Une pourriture ! _

_- Et, toi, Miss-je-sais-tout, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, qu'il puisse faire ça ? _

_- Eh bien … Je ne m'étais pas posée la question,_ dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Le blond secoua la tête, incrédule mais il fut arraché de sa torpeur par des cris de triomphe.

_- Élèves hors des dortoirs ! Élèves hors des dortoirs !_

Rusard avait surgit de l'ombre et cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put retenir son cri, effrayée par sa soudaine présence.

_- On peut dire Granger, que tu es vraiment discrète quand tu le veux,_ marmonna le Serpentard.

_- Vous allez me faire le plaisir, de me suivre. Je vous emmène chez monsieur le Directeur. _

Hermione et Drago se fixèrent, le teint devenu subitement livide. Ils voulurent protester mais ils n'eurent pas le temps. Rusard venait de les empoigner par les manches. Hermione, tenta de s'arracher de sa poigne, mais il avait vraisemblablement trop de force. Hermione, Drago et Rusard arrivèrent devant le tableau qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Le sorcier qui y était représenté, fit une mine surprise en reconnaissant les deux élèves qui s'étaient aventurés, par simple curiosité, derrière ce qu'il enfermait. Il les laissa cependant passer, après que le gardien avait scandé le mot, triomphant. Dumbledore les accueillit chaleureusement dans son bureau, ce qui donna envie de vomir à la Gryffondor. Assise sur un des trois fauteuils moelleux, à proximité du feu crépitant dans la cheminée, elle ne tenait visiblement pas en place. Alors que son ennemi lui, était d'une totale indifférence. Elle aurait tellement voulu être comme lui à ce moment là. Cela ne lui aurait pas coûter les coups d'œil curieux de l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose, au moins ...

_- Que me vaut cette visite à cette heure aussi tardive ?_

_- Eh bien voilà monsieur, j'ai surpris ces deux élèves, à l'extérieur du château alors que le couvre feu est passé,_ targua Rusard.

_- Eux deux, ensemble ? Je l'avoue que cela m'étonne plus qu'autre chose. Voyez-vous, il me semblait qu'entre Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy, il n'y avait qu'une ambiance, disons, pour la plus déplaisante, si je ne m'abuse. _

_- Si je peux me permettre,_ _Mr. Dumbledore, c'est toujours d'actualité,_ dit Drago.

_- Eh bien que faisiez-vous avec Miss Granger, alors ?_ demanda doucement Albus.

_- Nous nous sommes juste croisés …_

_- Mensonge, je vous ai vu en grande discussion avec la Sang … Avec elle. _

_- Recoupez-moi une seule fois la parole et je ferai en sorte que vous soyez viré de votre poste,_ grogna le Serpentard_, nous nous sommes juste croisés, puisque je l'ai accidentellement_ _percuté. Je ne l'avais pas vu, avec l'obscurité. Et j'ai voulu voir, si, je ne lui avais pas fait mal. _

_- Et pourquoi étiez-vous dehors ?_

_- J'avais envie de prendre l'air,_ répondirent les deux élèves, avec synchronisation.

Drago et Hermione se fixèrent un instant, étonnés puis revinrent sur leur fixation de départ : Dumbledore.

_- Je crains d'être dans l'obligation de vous donner une heure de colle, les enfants. Mais,_ reprit le Directeur devant le sourire sadique de Rusard_, je choisirai ce que vous allez faire._

_- Mais Monsieur … ! _balbutia le gardien.

_- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, mon cher ami, cela ne va servir à rien. Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, retrouvez-moi demain soir après le souper, dans mon bureau et je vous confirai votre tâche commune. _

_- Bien Monsieur,_ firent les élèves d'une même voix.

Tout le long de cet entretien, la représentation du sorcier de Phineas Black fixait en billet, les deux élèves. Effectivement ils les avaient repérés. Mais pas seulement. Lui aussi avait été témoin du crime du grand Albus Dumbledore. L'ancien directeur aurait tellement voulu les prévenir des mauvais présages qui entouraient ce pauvre vieux à la barbe infinie et pourtant, toujours aussi lisse. Quelque chose clochait le concernant, et il voulait que ces deux élèves découvrent ce qui n'allait plus.

Hermione et Drago s'enfuirent en un coup de vent du bureau de Dumbledore, accompagné d'un silence de mort. La Gryffondor, qui avait réussi à rester plus ou moins calme pendant les quelques minutes avec le directeur, vacilla au sol avec un haut le cœur. Drago la rattrapa à point. Il essayait avec plusieurs tentatives de la réveiller, mais rien ne marcha, si bien qu'il la gifla de son plein gré. Et par chance, il eut l'effet escompté.

_- Espèce de pauvre petite fouine !_ cracha-t-elle_, je vais te …_

_- Oh, excuse moi Granger, mais vu que tu étais ÉVENTUELLEMENT évanouie et que tu ne te peinais pas à te réveiller, j'ai dû employer les grands moyens. Et crois-moi, que ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de t'en coller une !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Malefoy, hein ?_ changea-t-elle subitement de sujet.

Le Serpentard la toisa un instant, le regard interdit, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'adéquat. Oui, c'était vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire, par Salazar ?! Comme si ça arrivait à n'importe qui de voir un grand sage sorcier assassiner une moldue. Devaient-t-ils informer les autres professeurs ? Ou pas ? Aurait il été préférable qu'ils fassent d'abord une enquête sur son état actuel ? Oh et puis mince ! Que Dumbledore aille se faire tuer par Vous-Savez-Qui ! Drago n'avait pas que ça à faire, après tout. Cette année, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié une mission et pas des moindres. S'il échouait, les conséquences seraient irrévocables. La vie de ses parents étaient en jeux.

_S'il perdait la partie, il perdrait une partie de sa vie. _

Oh oui, il savait pertinemment pourquoi il devait faire cette tâche presque impossible à accomplir. Pour « _punir_ » les sottises de son père lors de la cinquième année de Drago. Il lui en voulait plus que tout. C'était à cause de lui, que toutes ses misères l'engloutissaient dans les ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la cervelle pour s'enrôler chez les Mangemorts ? D'ailleurs, il référait beaucoup Lucius à Ron _Weaslaid_, pour leur peu de capacités mentales.

_- Malefoy ? Par Merlin … MALEFOY !_ s'époumona Hermione.

_- Quoi ?_ marmonna-t-il toujours dans ses pensées.

_- J'ai dit qu'il serait préférable d'en informer un des professeurs, ou plus !_

_- Mais tu es complètement simplette, ma parole ! Tu crois qu'en arrivant comme des fleurs devant cette vielle peau de Mc Gonagall ou encore ce nain de Flitwick, et en leur disant « Bonjour euh, Dumbledore a tué une personne. Qui plus est, une moldue. Ce vieux est déraillé, faut le faire interner à Sainte Mangouste » vont nous croire ? C'est eux qui vont nous prendre pour des fous à lié ! Personne ne pense que Dumbledore aurait eu le cran de faire une telle chose. Même pas nous, Granger. Personne._

_- Que proposes-tu qu'on fasse ?_

_- Je propose qu'on garde le secret et de l'oublier pendant un lapsus de temps. _

_- Mais … Et s'il … S'il commet un autre meurtre ?_ s'effraya-t-elle.

- J_e pense que tout d'abord, nous n'en saurons rien. Ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure était un simple hasard, qui ne se reproduit pas deux fois._

Ni lui, ni elle comptait rester là, sans rien faire. Ils devaient percer ce mystère. Mais y arriveront-ils ?


	2. Dreams become true

**Voici le deuxième chapitre ! **

**Merci à mes premiers followers ! ça fait plaisir ! **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un review ;) #PADMA**

* * *

><p><strong>2 – <strong>**Dreams become true**

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione fixait le plafond, tel un mort dans son cercueil. Elle se remémora inlassablement la scène du meurtre. Difficile de dormir quand on gardait une atrocité comme secret. Ça lui pesait lourd au cœur.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'obscurité l'emportait vers un effroyable cauchemar. Les yeux à présent clos, son cauchemar commença. Son subconscient l'emporta dans une pièce blanche, muni d'un mur en verre. Dumbledore lui fit face, le sourire farceur figeant son visage ridé. Non loin de là, Harry, son meilleur ami, était ligoté sur un siège en fer, hurlant de douleur.

_- LAISSEZ LE, VIEUX FOU !_ cria à son tour Hermione, embuée de larme.

Personne ne lui répondit quoique se soit. Désarmée, elle fonça sans hésiter dans le tas. Voulant arrêter Dumbledore, les mains de la jeune fille traversa ses bras.

_Elle était devenue le fantôme de son cauchemar. _

_- Harry …_ susurra-t-elle détruite.

Une deuxième chaise apparue. Les cheveux du nouveau garçon la fit de suite réagir. C'était Ron ! Dumbledore qui jusque là, torturait Harry avec des étranges instruments tranchants, similaires à ceux qui lui avaient servi pour tuer la moldue, se tourna vers elle ; son sourire sardonique s'élargissant.

_- La douleur de tes meilleurs amis te détruit. Mais comment réagirais-tu, si je les tuais ?_

_- NON ! _

Précipitamment, Hermione n'était plus libre de ses mouvements. Les cris de Ron résonnèrent comme des coups de poignard dans son cœur meurtri par son impuissance absolue. Elle avait dû être la spectatrice de deux autres meurtres. Hermione en hurla réellement, mais inconsciemment. Tout ce que faisait Dumbledore … Était tout simplement abominable ! Il se servait de ses instruments pour les enfoncer dans la chair de leurs bras, si bien que quelque chose se déroula devant ses yeux larmoyants. Un filet de lumière dorée avala Harry et le fit volatiliser, lui et Hermione, dans la forêt interdite.

_- Avada Kedavra !_ formula le Lord Voldemort.

Un nouveau cri s'échappa de la bouche de la Gryffondor en toisant le sort filer droit sur Harry. Son meilleur ami était poisseux de sang et était entaillé de partout, pourtant il faisait penser que ce n'était pas fini. Qu'il allait avoir sa revanche.

_L'Élu fana tandis que Voldemort l'écrasa. _

Hermione tomba à terre, sur ses genoux et poussa des cris qui pouvaient en faire trembler plus d'un.

L'étincelle de lumière rougeâtre se dessina dans les airs, au dessus du corps inerte du Gryffondor et tout redevint blanc et froid. Hermione tâta le sol, avant de se redresser ; toujours secouée par ses sanglots par millier. Harry avait disparu. Et un autre garçon avait apparu. Les cheveux blonds platines, les yeux gris métalliques et le teint blafard … Il ne pouvait que s'agir d'un Malefoy. Et pas n'importe lequel. Et de le voir ici même, ne présageait rien de bon. Elle avait ce pressentiment qu'elle allait voir quelque chose d'abominable …

Son regard suivit la lumière qui se positionna au dessus de la tête du seul roux et une lumière aveuglante lui obligea à fermer les yeux. Un cri peureux ricocha dans ses tympans. Son propre cri. Elle se vit, essoufflée et au bord des larmes. Sa doublure lui tournait le dos et observait quelqu'un, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer sur le coup.

_- Hermione !_ l'appela Harry aussi paniqué qu'elle.

_- Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ... Oh par Merlin … Harry ! Dépêche-toi de regarder dans mon sac, l'essence de dictam ! Vite !_ s'écria-t-elle presque.

La réelle Hermione s'avança prudemment et vit, affalé par terre, un Ron pâle, saignant à blanc. Allait-il s'en sortir ?

A l'instant précis, où les rayons de soleil disparurent, ainsi que les couloirs de cette autre forêt où la poussière rouge l'avait guidé, Hermione courut vers Ron en l'appelant sans cesse mais jaillit de nouveau, à la case départ. Plus aucune personne ne remplaça cette fois-ci Ron, qui s'était envolé. Drago était le dernier. Hermione le zyeuta, en pleurant, consternée par ce qu'elle venait de subir. Elle lut dans ses yeux, toute la peine immense qu'il engouffrait. C'était le seul, des trois garçons, dont le visage exprimait quelque chose de concret. La lumière qui avait pour habitude d'être rouge, avait noirci.

La pièce se transforma. Elle avait pris l'apparence des anciens toilettes des filles. Pourquoi par merlin, elle avait changé en ça ? C'était alors que des pleurs animèrent le silence morbide de l'endroit. Hermione se retourna au ralentit et aperçut Drago devant un lavabo , des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Voir Malefoy avoir des sentiments, lui fit toute drôle. Qui l'avait déjà vu pleurer d'ailleurs ? Sûrement, personne. De ce fait, elle se rapprocha jusqu'à être à ses côtés. Hermione essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule mais en vain. Elle était encore un fantôme. Ce qui l'agaça. Elle aurait bien voulu pousser Dumbledore par terre, tellement voulu soigner Ron de sa si importante blessure et pour une fois, faire bonne volonté en enterrant la hache de guerre, avec Drago et le consoler. Mais non. Elle devait continuer à subir.

Un bruit sourd retentit, elle tourna aussitôt la tête derrière elle. Drago le fit, quelque seconde après, le visage affligé par une soudaine peur d'être vu sans sa carapace de froideur et d'arrogance. Ils ne virent que des cheveux dans la pénombres. Le Serpentard prit sa baguette et la pointa dans une direction au hasard.

_- Qui va là ? Montre toi !_

Ne voyant rien venir, il fut touché par un sort inconnu. Malefoy percuta le sol, la tête la première. Son teint déjà pâle, devint cadavérique.

_- Par Merlin !_ s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Du sang s'imprégna sur toute sa chemise et petit à petit sur tout son corps. Elle cria d'horreur et de peur en le voyant aussi blessé. Elle accourut vers lui, en oubliant une fois de plus qu'elle était le fantôme de son subconscient, et tenta d'arrêter les saignements. Rien n'y faisait. Ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Hermione perdit complètement les moyens face à cette situation ; elle en trembla.

_- Malefoy ! Regarde moi ! S'il te plaît ... Bon sang … Regarde-moi,_ sanglota-t-elle désespérée, _reste avec moi ! Aller !_

Et le plus étrange dans son cauchemar, c'était qu'il le fasse. Ses lèvres, malgré la difficulté immense que Malefoy franchissait, se mouvèrent alors que son sang affluait énormément. La Gryffondor, ne sachant pas comment elle avait réussit à le faire, en avait les mains recouvertes. Malheureusement dès qu'elle toucha le torse du garçon, elle le traversa de la paume de ses doigts.

_- Malefoy !_ hurla-t-elle, constatant que tout commençait à disparaître, NON ! MALEFOY !

Hermione choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Elle hurla, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle allait se redresser complètement quand des bras l'obligèrent à rester sur le matelas de son lit.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!_ dit une voix masculine, inquiète.

_- Je l'avoue que je n'en sais rien … _

_- Harry … Ron … Malefoy …_ murmura Hermione d'une voix à peine audible.

_- Hermione calme toi ! C'est fini je suis là, ça va aller … !_ s'enquit de dire la voix.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la moindre seconde, les iris verts forêt de son meilleur ami. Son cœur qui tambourinait sauvagement dans sa poitrine, et se calma. Elle le fixa quelque seconde de plus avant de le revoir étendu dans l'herbe raide de mort et éclata en sanglot. Un cri étouffé l'arrêta net dans ses pleurs. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et aperçut un Drago Malefoy en sueur, la respiration saccadée et le visage fendu par la peur. Elle détourna ses yeux, quand Malefoy la regarda et comprit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. A l'infirmerie ?!

_- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici … ?_ demanda-t-elle larguée.

_- Padma et Lavande t'ont entendu hurler pendant la nuit, elles ont essayé de te réveiller mais tu étais paralysée dans ton sommeil. C'est après qu'elles ont constaté que tu étais brûlante de fièvre,_ expliqua Harry.

_- Quelle heure est-il … ?_

_- Il est exactement quinze heure cinq. _

_- Oh par …_

_- J'ai prit tes cours, ne t'en fais pas pour ça,_ la coupa-t-il.

_- Merci !_

Son regard s'attendrit. Et après qu'il fut partit, elle poussa un cri étouffé en croyant obstinément avoir du sang de Malefoy sur les mains, comme dans son cauchemar.

_- Ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas réel,_ se répéta-t-elle pour se rassurer.

_- Granger ?_

_- Ce n'est pas réel … Il est en vie. Ce n'est pas réel, il est en vie … _

_- Granger ! _

_- Je n'ai pas de sang sur les mains ce n'est pas possible … _

Hermione fixa une nouvelle fois ses mains et s'effondra littéralement. C'était difficile pour Drago de voir quelqu'un pleurer et ne pas savoir quoi faire et se décida donc à lui parler.

_- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Parce que moi oui._

_- Toi aussi … ?! Qu'as-tu vu au juste ? _

_- J'ai vu tout ce que je ne voulais pas voir …_

_- Explique toi ! _

_- J'étais dans une pièce blanche avec un mur vitré et teinté à ma gauche. Ma mère était attachée sur une chaise. Dumbledore la torturait. Et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais …_

_- Comme un fantôme ? _

_- C'est ça oui_, dit il plutôt surpris en poursuivant, _une deuxième chaise est apparue. Blaise venait de se matérialiser devant moi, lui aussi ligoté. Dumbledore a planté un sorte de couteau dans le bras de ma mère et une boule de lumière noire s'est formée au dessus de sa tête. Elle l'a avalée et l'a emmené elle et moi, à Poudlard, en pleine bataille. Elle combattait une ombre, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais l'ombre était vraiment puissante. Je l'ai vu mourir, sans pouvoir faire la moindre chose pour elle … _souffla-t-il le dernier mot, _ensuite Blaise a été le prochain « transplané ». Toujours à Poudlard. Mais cette fois, dans la salle sur demande. J'avais une doublure qui courait avec lui pour éviter le sortilège Feudeymon. Ils ont grimpé une montagne de meuble en bois et ils sont allés jusqu'au sommet. Sauf que le feu se propageait trop vite. Blaise était déstabilisé, il allait tombé et mon double n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa main qu'il lui tendait. Ce qui c'est passé ensuite reste incertain car je suis revenue dans la pièce initiale. Ma mère et Blaise avaient disparu mais une dernière personne y régnait là. C'était ... _perdit-il ses mots.

_- Qui ?_

_- Toi. C'était toi Granger. La lumière qui m'a guidé avec toi à mon manoir, est devenue rouge. Tu … Tu étais coincée avec ma tante, dans le grand salon. Elle t'a torturée en te demandant systématiquement où tu l'avais mise. Ce que je n'ai, entre autre, pas compris non plus. Tu n'arrêtais pas de hurler et quand Bellatrix en avait fini avec toi, elle est partie et tu n'as plus bougé du tout. Je me suis rapprochée de ton corps, et j'ai vu qu'elle t'avait marquée « Sang-de-Bourbe » sur l'un de tes bras. _

_- Et tu t'es réveillé … _

_- Oui_, soupira le Serpentard en enfouissant sa tête dans son coussin, _et toi ? _

Après un long moment d'hésitation, elle lui déballa son sac. Bien sur, tout comme lui, elle oublia quelques détails que personne ne devait savoir.

_- Et j'étais mort dans ton rêve ou pas ?_

_- J'aurais bien voulu le savoir ! Mais, il ne me semblait pas que tu ne respirais pas beaucoup … ! _

_- Notre cauchemar est vraiment similaire. C'en est déroutant … ! Mais tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?_

_- Si si_, soupira-t-il perplexe, _c'est juste qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça une coïncidence. _

La grande porte claqua. Un rouquin et une rouquine venait de surgir de l'infirmerie.

_- Mione !_ dirent-ils en chœur.

_- Weaslaid et Weaslette ensemble, ça c'est une surprise ! _invectiva Drago avant de s'adresser qu'à Ron, _tu t'es souvenu que tu avais une « meilleure amie » ? C'est un progrès !_

_- Ferme là sale fouine !_ grogna Ron, les joues montant au rouge.

_- Bonjour la répartie. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?_ demanda-t-il à Hermione.

_- S'il est à l'infirmerie c'est, éventuellement, pour se faire soigner Ron_, désespéra-t-elle, _réfléchis-tu parfois ?Ah non, pardon, suis-je bête ! Tu dois avoir des difficultés avec Lavande. Surtout en explorant de long et en large sa bouche. _

Rouge tomate, Ron partit tandis que Ginny se mordillait la lèvre pour se taire. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait percevoir étaient les ricanements de Malefoy. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement il rigolait !

_- Alors là Granger, chapeau bas !_

_- J'espère qu'un jour, il comprendra,_ songea Ginny.

_- Oh tu sais Ginn' il ne s'en rendra compte que trop tard. _

_- Comme d'habitude_, souffla l'autre.

_- Tu as que ça à faire d'aimer un sans-âme ?_ s'affligea Drago.

_- Malefoy … _intervint la rousse mais fut coupée par la deuxième Gryffondor.

_- Laisse tomber Ginny, tu sais comment est Malefoy, non ? Plus on lui parle moins il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. _

L'infirmière arriva au bon moment pour clore la discussion qui allait dégénérer avec Drago qui voulut répliquer.

_- Vous pourrez sortir à dix-neuf heure les enfants !_

_- Je ne vais pas échapper à l'heure de colle_, grommela-t-il finalement.

_- Tu aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait que moi, hein ?_

_- Tu lis dans mes pensées, Granger. Dois-je te signaler que c'est de ta faute ? _

_- Ma faute ?!_ s'écria-t-elle scandalisée, _nous étions tous les deux hors de nos dortoirs alors qu'il y avait le couvre-feu ! _

_- Merci Sharlock_, ironisa Malefoy, _je veux dire que si tu ne m'avais pas tenté à te suivre pour voir ce qu'il se passait, nous n'aurions rien eu. _

_- Tu me reproches quelque chose d'idiot ! Tu ne m'as même pas suivi, nous étions trop curieux. Ce n'était la faute de personne ! Arrête de faire l'enfant en m'accusant délibérément._

_- Je n'émets que la vérité._

_- Pauvre petit con aux cheveux décolorés_, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe imaginaire.

_- Mes cheveux sont 100% naturel, cesse donc de me jalouser. Quoi que c'est normal pour toi. Avoir tes cheveux, ça doit être dur à vivre. _

Hermione se mura dans un silence de mort et ça ne plu pas, en revanche, au blond. Il voulait se distraire pour le temps qu'il lui restait mais quelque chose d'autre lui poussait à le faire.

_- Idem pour tes goûts en mec. Il faut vraiment avoir de la bouse entre les yeux pour aimer un Weasley ! En somme, comme Brown et toi_, railla-t-il.

…

Il s'avoua mentalement que son silence était tout simplement frustrant et un tantinet inquiétant sur les bords. D'habitude, elle aurait de suite répondu alors que là, miette.

_- Comment tu fais pour te regarder dans le miroir … Non attends_, se corrigea-t-il, _est-ce que tu te regardes, juste pour constater l'horreur qu'est ton visage ?_

_- La ferme …_

_- J'en déduis que tu ne le toises pas souvent, vu ta coiffure … ! _

_- TAIS-TOI ! _

Elle bondit hors de son lit, sa baguette à la main ; l'extrémité du bois pointant dangereusement vers Malefoy. Hermione le tortura du regard et elle remarqua le visage stupéfait de son ennemi. Ses yeux dévoraient le dessus de sa tête.

_- Quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle calmement.

_- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Eh mais … _se reprit-il hébété, _comment j'ai pu le savoir ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu …_

Eh oui, quand Drago délectait ou faisait quelque chose, ce n'était jamais par simple hasard, même si cette fois, c'était purement de l'inconscience.

_- Regarde toi …_

Il lui tendit à contre cœur son miroir fétiche et entendit la réaction de son ennemie.

Malgré sa réticence Hermione s'empara du petit miroir et s'observa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et sa bouche formait un O parfait. La boule de lumière rougeâtre de son cauchemar, flottait là, au dessus d'elle.

_- Ça ne devait être qu'un cauchemar …_

_- Mais qui a dit qu'un cauchemar, ne pouvait être réel ?_ murmura dans le vent, une voix rauque.

_- Malefoy … As-tu entendu ? _

_- Entendre quoi ?_

_- Non, rien …_

Hermione regagna son lit, une boule se logeant au creux de son ventre. Attendre le soir allait être particulièrement long, mais elle fut patiente. Pendant les quelques heures où elle devait rester à l'infirmerie, elle sentit un regard lui brûler le dos. Et elle sut d'avance que ce n'était pas celui de Malefoy. Hermione opta pour l'option de s'endormir ; elle n'y était pas réellement arrivée avec son cauchemar qui ne faisait que de commencer …

_- Hermione !_

Elle bondit de son lit et suivit Harry hors de l'infirmerie, joyeuse d'enfin quitter cette fichue pièce. Ils allèrent directement dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent leurs places, avec les autres élèves de leur maison. Ron et Lavande se faisaient encore du bouche à bouche, sous les yeux dégoûtés de Hermione. Qui en passant, les assassinait du regard.

_- Bon_, fit-elle, _je n'ai pas si faim que ça, je m'en vais. Je dois voir Dumbledore de toute manière !_

_- Pourquoi donc ? _

_- Il m'a donnée une heure de colle hier_, souffla-t-elle, prise d'un violent haut le cœur.

Elle avait du mal à ravaler ses larmes devant son cauchemar qui refaisait surface, et surtout devant le couple le moins apprécié du moment. A peine avait-elle franchi les portes de la Grande Salle, que ses larmes dégoulinèrent sur ses joues. Lorsque Hermione arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Malefoy était là.

_- J'ai oublié le mot de passe._

_- Ce n'est pas moldu pourtant_, s'exaspéra-t-elle, _suçacide. _

Heureusement qu'elle avait essuyé ses larmes avant de venir ici. Sinon elle aurait parié qu'il se serait foutu d'elle.

Le temps d'un instant, le tableau s'ouvrit en un fracas. Il les laissa passer, toujours figé de ce regard inquiet.

_- Ah les enfants, vous voilà ! _dit Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante, _asseyez-vous je vous prie. _

Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Dumbledore fit de même et continua de parler.

_- Étant donné le fait que vous n'avez pas respecté le couvre-feu, je me dois de vous donner une heure de colle, comme vous vous en doutez. Et donc, votre heure de colle consistera à soigner des animaux blessés dans la forêt interdite._

_- Bin voyons_, grogna Drago.

_- Un problème ?_

_- Pas le moins du monde, monsieur. _

_- A quelle heure exactement ?_ demanda précipitamment Hermione.

_- A minuit. _

A vingt-trois heure moins le quart, le vent d'hiver soufflait à travers les creux des arbres. Hermione grelottait à l'entrée de la forêt interdite, tout en attendant sagement l'arrivé de Drago et de Dumbledore.

_- Dumbledore n'est pas avec toi ?_ surgit une voix de nulle part.

_- Non, il n'est pas encore là. Je pensais qu'il viendrait avec toi. Mais enfin peu importe. Et Hagrid ? N'est-il pas censé nous accompagner dans la forêt interdite ?_

_- Normalement. Quand j'y suis allé en heure de colle avec le balafré, il était avec nous !_

_- Malefoy …_

_- Nous sommes pile à l'heure ! _dit la voix claironnante du directeur, _bien bien bien. Dans ce cas, l'heure de colle commence. Vous pouvez y aller ! Rappelez-vous qu'en cas de problème, il vous suffit d'envoyer un signal de détresse._

_- Et Hagrid, monsieur ?_

_- Les enfants, vous êtes assez grand maintenant pour ne plus être accompagnés. _

Drago et Hermione s'observèrent douteux et rentrèrent dans la végétation ténébreuse. La Gryffondor tourna sur elle-même, sentant qu'on la regardait.

_- Ce n'est pas Dumbledore_, fit-elle en frissonnant de froid.

_- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui ? _

_- Dumbledore ne nous aurait jamais laissé seuls comme ça. Même à notre âge._

Dans la pénombre, Hermione vit une fine ombre devant elle. Elle s'en recula, prise d'une panique ardente. Elle attrapa sa baguette et la pointa dans le vide en s'écriant presque :

_- Qui va là ? Montrez-vous !_

_- Que fais-tu Granger ? Il n'y a personne à part nous !_

_- Non … ! Quelqu'un nous regarde ! _

_- Lumos maxima !_ employa Drago.

Le faisceau de lumière jaillit du bout de sa baguette et éclaira la forêt. Drago n'aperçut personne, excepté un satané scrout à pétard de Hagrid. Rien que de repenser à ce gros barbu, lui fila de l'urticaire.

_- Eh bah tu vois Granger, il n'y a personne !_

Quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Il dirigea sa baguette dans un autre coin ténébreux de la végétation morte, pour voir si elle n'avait pas changé de place entre temps ; mais elle s'était comme volatilisée.

Un long cri de douleur lui parvint aux oreilles. Un long cri sans fin, imprégnée d'une peur sans limite. C'était Granger. Il aurait pu reconnaître sa voix entre mille.

_- GRANGER !_ hurla-t-il inquiet.

Oui, Drago Malefoy était inquiet pour son ennemie. Il ne voulait certainement pas avoir une autre mort ancrée à jamais dans son esprit meurtri. Arrivera-t-il à la sauver ?


End file.
